Butterflt Fly Away
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: je peux pas vraiment dire ce que c'est, une chanson, une jeune fille voilà c'est tout


**Butterfly Fly Away**

La salle était grande, très grande mais aussi pleine, toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient là, ses amis, sa famille et même des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, il savait qu'elle était du genre nerveuse avant de monter sur scène, elle s'en sortait toujours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de monde, oui il s'inquiétait. Claire avaiit à peine treize ans mais elle chantait et jouait de la musiique depuis qu'elle savait marcher et parler, elle tenait ce don de son père.

Celui ci avait dit le jour même de la naissance de sa fille, je suis sur qu'elle sera une musicienne, résultat elle avait déja remporté plusieurs concours et chantait souvent devant un public. Personne ne lui avait dit d'apprendre la musique, ça lui était venu tout seul, un jour elle avait pris la guitar de son père et s'entrainait avec, celui ci avait été étonné de voir qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Aucun de ses parents ne l'avait forcé à continuer mais Claire adorait la musique.

Elle monta sur scène, elle avait l'air tendue, les personnes présentes et qui connaissait la famille se disait à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère, les même yeux, les même cheveux, le même sourir mais ce don était bien celui de son père.

Claire s'installa sur la chaise, sortit sa guitar de son étui. Elle commença à jouer et à chanter.

**You tuck me in, Turn out the light / Tu me bordais, puis tu éteignais la lumière  
keep me safe and sound at night / Tu me protégeais même la nuit  
little girls depend on things like that / Les petites filles ont besoin de ce genre de choses**

"C'est normal" pensa son père " tu avais besoin de moi. Mais je ne regrette pas, tu es ma fille chérie, rien ne changera ça."

**Brush my teeth and combed my hair / Tu me brossais les dents et me coiffait les cheveux  
had to drive me everywhere / Tu me conduisait où j'avais besoin d'aller  
you were always there when I looked back / Tu étais là ou j'avais besoin de toi**

You had to do it all alone / Tu as fait tout ça tou seul  
Make a live, make a home / Tu nous a fait une vie, fait un foyer  
Must have been as hard as it could be / Même si tout ça était dur pour toi

" Ta mère n'est plus là, elle nous manque à tout les deux, je le sais, tu n'en parle presque jamais car tu sais que ça me fais de la peine, je l'aimais tellement, je sais que tu l'aimais toi aussi, mais tu es heureuse de porter son nom, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, je voulais une partie d'elle en toi, elle a choisit Claire, bien que j'adore ce prénom, et moi j'ai choisit Alison. Et là tu es là maintenant, notre belle petite fille. Claire Alison House. La vie est difficile sans elle mais avec toi c'est suportable, tant que tu sera avec moi Claire je serais heureux."

**And when I couldn't sleep at night / Et quand je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right / Que ****les choses effrayantes ne s'arrangeaient pas****  
****you would hold my hand and sing to me / Tu me prenais la main et tu me chantais**

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles de cette chanson. J'ai commencé à te la chanté quand tu avais deux ans et j'ai arrêté à la mort de ta mère, tu ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, tu ne m'en a jamais voulu, cette chanson me rappelait ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée, quand un jour elle t'a appelé "ma petite Chenille", je n'aurais pas du arrêté de te la chanter. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Claire"

**Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be / Petite chenille dans l'arbre, que vas tu devenir  
can't go far but you can always dream / Ne pars pas loin mais tu peux toujours rêver  
Wish you may and wish you mine / Souhaites ce que tu veux et réalises tes rêves  
don't you worry hold on tight. / Ne t'inquiètes pas je resterais près de toi  
I promise you there will come a day / Je te promets qu'un jour  
Butterfly Fly Away / Le Papillon, s'envolera  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away) / Le Papillon s'envolera ( Le Papillon, s'envolera )**

Je sais que ça remonte à longtemps mais pour moi ça date d'hier, tu seras toujours ma petite fille chérie, et ta mère sera toujours la femme de ma vie. Quand on l'a perdu, j'étais anéanti, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin et de douleur, tu n'avais que neuf ans, tu avais besoin de moi plus que jamais, c'est grâce à toi Claire si on est là toi et moi, tu m'as redonné le gout de vivre, bien sur elle me manque encore terriblement, personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer, que ce soit dans ton coeur ou dans le mien. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un à nouveau, jamais, la seule personne que j'aime maintenant c'est toi ma petite fille.

Ta mère était si parfaite, si belle si intelligente, on l'aimait, par chance tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu as presque tout d'elle, et je ne regrette pas, au moins elle est toujours parmis nous, d'une certaine façon.****

Catch your wing now you can't stay / Bas toi maintenant que tu ne peux pas rester  
Take those dreams and make them all come true / Prends tout tes rêves et réalise les  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away) / Le Papillon s'envolera ( Le Papillon s'envolera )  
We been waiting for this day / Nous avons tant attendu ce jour  
All along and know just what to do / Tout le temps et nous savons quoi faire  
Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly, / Papillon, papillon, papillon  
Butterfly Fly Away / Le Papillon, s'envolera

Je prendrais toujours soin de toi, Claire, toujours. Tu as fini de jouer, c'est une très belle chanson, les gens t'applaudissent, moi aussi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, personne ne savait à quel point je pouvais être émotif mais depuis la mort d'Alison tout le monde sait que j'ai un coeur. Tu avances vers moi, je me lève, tu viens dans mes bras, je te serres aussi fort que je peux, tu es ma fille chérie.

H : Tu as bien joué Claire, très bien joué

Cl : Merci papa.

H : Ta mère serait fière de toi, j'en suis sure

Cl : Tu crois ?

H : Bien sur, elle adorait t'entendre jouer et chanter

Cl : Elle me manque tu sais

H : Je sais à moi aussi. Tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu te souviennes de cette chanson

Cl : Je ne l'ai jamais oublié

Tu es ma fille chérie, ma fille unique, ta mère et moi avons voulu un autre enfant mais elle ne pouvait plus alors on a pris ce qu'on avait, et puis après tout je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne regrette qu'une chose c'est que ta mère ne soit pas là pour voir qui tu deviens, une belle jeune fille, talentueuse et très intelligente, car en dehors de ton talent pour la musique, tu es une très bonne élève, je ne dis pas que tu es la meilleure de ta classe, mais tu ne dois pas être loin dérrière. Je t'aime plus que tout Claire.


End file.
